1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode active material for a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery and a non-aqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium-nickel compound oxides, which are lithium-transition metal compound oxides mainly containing nickel, are used as positive electrode active materials for non-aqueous electrolyte secondary batteries. However, particles of lithium-nickel compound oxides have a low circularity and a high average surface roughness. Accordingly, positive electrode active material layers formed by such particles have a low filling density of the active materials. Japanese Patent No. 4578790 (Patent Literature 1, hereafter PTL 1) and Japanese Patent No. 5079291 (Patent Literature 2, hereafter PTL 2) describe lithium-nickel compound oxides substantially having a spherical form with a high circularity.